looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Communications
:This page was based on text from this forum thread written by PopKorn Kat. Communication is very important when it comes to a collaborative project, such as the Looney Tunes Wiki or all of Wikia in general. It helps pass ideas from one user to another, give users constructive criticism, and make sure everyone is on the same path, especially when it comes to new or controversial ideas or procedures. Because of this, the Acme Heads and Wizards have certain expectations for how users should acknowledge or respond. Here's an example: Let's say an editor creates a blank page for cartoon title cards. Do they intend to come back to it later? Do they expect us (Acme Staff) to fill it in for them? Nobody except the editor knows, and we can't read their minds. If this happens, one of us will contact them saying "Hey, do you intend to add to this page later?" If they respond "yes", "no", etc, at least the staff knows their intentions. That way, we can avert any misunderstandings. If they don't respond, we don't know what they want to do with the page, so the work on it stalls to a halt. Edit wars are another example: Let's say User A thinks that the page image for Road Runner should be different, so they replace the image in the infobox with another one. User B comes along and thinks that the old image was better, so they undo User A's edit. User A insists that the newer image was better and undoes User B's edit. User B undoes User A' edit after that. This second revert this starts the edit war. The resulting edit war clogs up the Wiki Activity and Recent Changes feeds and creates a fight over an issue best discussed on the article's talk page. The bottom line is that if an Acme Staff member requests a response from users regarding a subject, it is highly recommended that they acknowledge the message, or even better, reply to it. This is to ensure that everyone involved understands what is going on. Just saying "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that wasn't allowed. I'll keep that in mind for next time" or even a simple "Okay" can make a huge difference. It's okay to take the message into consideration and not reply back, but if users continue their behavior that was put into question, we will consider it ignoring and act accordingly. Acme Heads and Wizards may ask active users to vote on a promotion request or proposal if they haven't already done so. Ignoring their message on this is violating the communications policy and the user will be subject to bans if they refuse to comply. The wiki is a collaborative process. Please take a few minutes of your time to vote and explain your reasoning using the user's contributions as evidence. Users are prohibited from removing warnings issued by Acme Staff. Removing warnings will earn the user a non-negotiable two-week ban, and their ability to use their message wall will be revoked to avoid further removals of messages. Removing warnings is considered disrespectful because it shows that users would rather hide their mistakes rather than acknowledging and learning from them. All warnings also need to stay up so the Acme Staff can refer back to them later. When users don't reply to Acme Staff and continue to do their thing, it is not only disrespectful to us, but to the community as a whole. What is the point of a collaborative project if one person is going to ignore other users? Basically, if we call a user's behavior into question, it's for a reason. As such, please, please, please talk to Acme Staff about it, we (usually) won't bite. Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Rules & Guidelines